webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupcake Job/Transcript
and Grizz are watching a horror movie, with two scientists running away from a zombie mob into a café called "The Good Life Café" Max: Here! Gloria: Lock the door! two scientists sit next to window but zombies attempt to get it Gloria: Ah! What do we do? Max: Gloria, listen, I have a confession to make. It was I who released the virus. My fault! Me! Gloria: No... no! Say it ain't true, Max! zombie breaks the door open, about to get in Max/Gloria: (Scream) Grizz/Panda: (Under a blanket) (Scream) Panda: Stop! Pause! Pause, pause pause! pauses movie Grizz: What? What's going on? Panda: I need to check online to make sure everything turns okay in the end. I am not gonna see this girl get eaten, man! Grizz: (Sighs) Alright then. But just hurry up. Panda: Okay. Grizz: No spoilers! Ice Bear: Ice Bear made kettle corn. Grizz: Ooh! Just a little I guess- Panda: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! (Crying) Grizz: What? What is it? Does she survive? Panda: Who did this?! (Shows broken laptop) Grizz: (Screams) Ice Bear: (Gasps and drops kettle corn) Grizz: No, no, no! (Trys clicking a key to turn laptop on, but fails) It's not working! Panda: It's dead... Grizz: Nooo! (Sniffles and begins to cry while hugging laptop) So many fun times, so many good websites... Panda: He was like another brother... Ice Bear: (Sniffles) Ice Bear is sad. Grizz: How did this happen? Panda: That's what I'd like to ask you guys! Grizz: You blame me here? Panda: Well it wasn't me! So it must be one of you that did it! Ice Bear: Ice Bear always offline. Grizz: He's right! You're the one that uses it the most. Panda: Yeah, with caution, unlike you two! Ice Bear: (Squints) Ice Bear not guilty. Grizz: Ugh, alright man, we lost one brother already, I'm not gonna lose another. Give me a hug. (Hugs Panda) Okay, now let's get this fixed. Panda: This will probably cost a couple hundred dollars to repair. We don't have that kinda cash! Grizz: Hm, well why don't we get a job? Panda: Grizz, we've never had jobs before. I mean, who would hire us anyway- Grizz: (Covers Panda's mouth with paw) Dude, don't worry, just leave it up to me. to the next day, with the bears in a manager's office, sitting in chairs while the manager looks at their resumé Manager: Eh, so this is resumé is for all three of you guys? Grizz: Oh, yes sir! Manager: Hm, (Reads off of resumé) Skills, firm handshaking, touching nose with tongue, high fives, low fives, too slows? Grizz: (Proudly) Mm-hmm... Oh! I also forgot to write thumbs up! Manager: (Sighs) Okay guys, look- Grizz: (Jumps out of seat) Please! Sir, I beg you! (Gets on knees) Please hire us! We have other skills! Panda sing! Panda: Uh... (Singing nervously) Hey girl with the pretty eyes, in the club don't you realize, throw your hands up in the sky... starts doing push ups and Ice Bear is dancing while Panda sings Manager: (Chuckles) Okay, okay, stop. I get it. I like the determination guys. It's just we need. You're hired. Grizz: Really? and Grizz hug and exclaim while Ice Bear does his own way of celebrating Grizz: Wait, what's the job? to the manager and the bears outside Manager: Right this way. Here's where you'll be workin'. It's a cupcake store! Panda/Grizz: Woah!/Woah... Grizz: It's beautiful. Panda: This is gonna be the best job ever. Ice Bear: Ice Bear wants to work here forever. Manager: Right this way. bears and the manager are now in front of a machine Manager: This is the cupcake ATM! Panda/Grizz: Ooh! Manager: The cupcake ATM is very simple. First you hit the start button on the screen, then you choose your flavor, then the icing, and then once you've picked your final toppings... boom! Your cupcake will drop down below. Got it? Grizz: Oh, totally! Manager: Your job is to stay out here and help if they're any problems. (Gives Grizz a uniform) Here's your uniform. (To Ice Bear and Panda) Alright you two, follow me. to the manager with Ice Bear and Panda inside the cupcake store Manager: Welcome to cupcake central. Panda: Wow! Manager: The order from the ATM comes up on this screen here. machine starts going as the manager explains how it works Manager: First the batter, then the oven, the frosting, and the toppings. And finally, pure cupcake perfection. Panda: Oh! Can we eat that? Manager: No. No eating. So, for your job, all you have to do is place the finished cupcake in a box, place a sticker to seal the deal, and pop it into this chute. (Gives Panda uniform) Now, here's your hat and bowtie. Panda: Ooh, nice! Bear sticks out paws expecting uniform Manager: Oh no, no. I have another job for you. to the manager outside, with Ice Bear dressed up in a cupcake costume Manager: Alright, your job is to get all these beautiful people to buy our delicious cupcakes. Just one extra for the job: you gotta smile. C'mon, let's see those pearly whites. Bear gives a small smile Manager: No, no, much bigger! Bear gives a little bigger smile Manager: Bigger... bear smiles bigger Manager: Almost there... Bear gives a huge smile Manager: Perfect! There it is! Now, good luck! I'll be back at the end of the day. passes by Ice Bear Woman: Huh? Ice Bear: Cupcake. Cupcake. Cupcake. to a man with his daughter walking up to the cupcake ATM Grizz: Hello there, sir! Allow me to assist you with your order! Man: Uh, okay. (Talking to daughter) What would you like, sweetpea? Daughter: (Not looking up from tablet) Strawberry creme. Grizz: Ah, excellent choice! Alright! (Clicks 'start' button on cupcake ATM) 'Kay, hm, ah, gotcha! Okay, heh, uh...hm, hm, artisan...(Struggling with cupcake ATM) goes up to finish order with ease, taking the man's card to pay and the screen saying 'Success!' Grizz: Smart kid. the to cupcake being made inside the cupcake store Panda: Okay, I got this! (Grabs cupcake to put into box) Hello there! In you go. (Humming) (Puts sticker on box) Beautiful! (Puts box in chute) (Laughs) Man, that was easy! to Grizz picking up the cupcake from the cupcake ATM Grizz: You enjoy your cupcake. walks up to cupcake ATM Grizz: Hello! Let me help you out there! Man: Oh, thanks so much! I never know how to work these things. (Chuckles) Grizz: Yeah, it's no problem. I'm here to help. What would you like? Man: Oh, hm... Grizz: Just uh, pick a flavor sir. Man: Okay, okay! Chocolate! Grizz: Ah, great choice! Man: (Grabs Grizz's arm) No, no, wait! Make it vanilla! Grizz: Uh, sure. Man: What kind of frosting do you have? Is the frosting cold? How many sprinkles are you putting on? Wait, wait(A line starts to form) No, no, no, no, no, go back. to a man on his phone Bear bumps into the man Ice Bear: Cupcake. is bear goes behind a woman with her baby Ice Bear: Cupcake. Woman: Huh? baby starts to cry Bear tries to get people to get cupcakes Ice Bear: Cupcake. Cupcake. Bear sees a dog and it starts barking at him, making him back up into the fountain fountain starts spraying water, making Ice Bear wet to a long line of people angrily mumbling in front of the cupcake ATM with the man still debating on what to get Man: Maybe strawberry... No! I change my mind. Vanilla swirl, no... Man, I can't make up my mind! Grizz: (Irritated) Sir, there is a very long line behind you so just pick anything! Man: Okay, okay. Just get me three cupcakes: One chocolate, one vanilla, and one red velvet. Grizz: Okay! Great! And how would you like to pay? Man: Oh, can you split it between four cards? Grizz: (Groans in irritation) to Panda in the cupcake store Panda: (Humming) (Grabs cupcake to put inside box) In you go. two cupcakes comes, surprising Panda Panda: Oh! third cupcake slips in his hand Panda: Oh, woah, woah! cupcake is caught, but is now messed up with fur in it Panda: (Puts the frosting in his hand on top of the cupcake) Phew... (Puts cupcake in box and gets a sticker to close it but the sticker disappears) Huh? (He finds the sticker on his paw, trying to grab it, it goes to his other arm and tries waving his hand to take it off) (Sighs) (He gives up and grabs another sticker for it to only disappear as well) What? (Finds it on his back) Ugh, get off me! to Ice Bear in the fountain, trying to dodge the water and starts spinning and twirling, making his hat come off, making it seem like a hat for cash] '' ''group of people put some cash in the hat, amused by Ice Bear's moves back to the long line of people in front of the cupcake ATM '' Grizz: Uh, do you, uh, need help, sir? Man: The ATM's broken or something it won't give me my cash. Grizz: Uh, sir, this is a cupcake ATM, not a real ATM. Man: But I need cash- ''gets pulled out of the way by a woman Woman: I don't like having my time wasted, cupcake bear. I have a flight to Tokyo in a hour. I need a cupcake 2/3 dark chocolate batter, heavy cream frosting exactly an inch thick, at the same time is struggling to follow her order sprinkles on one half, I would like you to crush exactly three pistachios- to Panda in the cupcake store, with something going wrong with the machine Panda: Auh! What's going on? What's happening? goes to check that something is wrong with the pistachio dispenser and hits it, making the whole stock of pistachios come out Panda: (Screams) Uh, uh... grabs a pile of pistachios and puts it inside a cupcake box, then putting it into the chute Panda: Huh? conveyor belt keeps moving, making the pistachio pile move closer to the cupcake coming out of the cupcake ATM, then Grizz grabbing it to give to the woman Grizz: (Nervously) Here you are, ma'am. One cupcake fresh from the oven. woman opens the box, to only find a huge pile of pistachios inside Woman: Is this some kinda joke? shoves the box of pistachios at Grizz Grizz: Oof! (Looks at box to see the box filled with pistachios) What the heck, little bro? Woman: This is completely unprofessional. Grizz: Okay, let me see what's going on in the kitchen. Man: Where do you think you're going? You can't leave us hangin'! people in line get irritated Man #2: I'm losing my mind here. Woman #2: I don't wanna wait anymore! Grizz: Woah, hold up! Okay, look, just calm down and I'll give everyone a cupcake. Let's see, (Starts counting people in line) One, two, three, eight- Nah, I'll just say we need thirty. enters 30 into the quantity, but the cupcake ATM glitches, saying he ordered 300 Grizz: Wait, what? No, no! to the cupcake store and the machine getting ready to make three hundred cupcakes Panda: Stop, stop stop! finally manages to stop the pistachio dispenser Panda: Phew! Huh? (Notices a bunch of cupcakes are being made) Oh, why are there so many?! Um, um, (Takes off hat and puts it on the cupcake batter dispenser) Steady... (He tries stopping the order by tapping the screen, but it doesn't work) C'mon! Stop! Shut down! Turn off! (Groans in frustration) Huh? oven starts catching fire Panda: (Screams) tries touching the oven, but it burns him, making him fall to the ground Panda: Ow! runs to get the emergency axe to break the oven, but fails hat covering the batter dispenser starts to inflate from the cupcake batter dispenser to Grizz outside with angry people in line tries shaking the ATM to attempt to stop the order Man: What's going on? Grizz: (Nervous chuckle) Uh, just uh, just a minute, sir! Just having some technical issues. (Nervous laugh) to Panda in the cupcake store, the hat now huge '' ''to Ice Bear 'dancing' in the fountain back to Panda in the cupcake store with the hat enormous, ready to pop to the line of angry people, incoherently yelling at Grizz Grizz: Okay, please, everyone just calm down! (Notices that the cupcake ATM is shaking) to Ice Bear doing some 'dance moves' in the fountain, making a beautiful move back to the cupcake store, the hat finally bursting with cupcake batter, making it go all over the people waiting in line Man: Get the bear! Grizz: (Nervous laugh) runs into the cupcake store, with the people waiting in line chasing him Grizz: Huh? looks to see the cupcake store, completely covered with cupcake batter and looks to find Panda, covered in cupcake batter Grizz: Panda! Brother, speak to me, what happened? Panda: (Delusional) Too many cupcakes. Grizz: Panda, snap out of it! customers start banging on the window Panda: Wah! What's going on? Grizz: Panda listen, I have a confession to make. It was me who broke the laptop, my fault. Me! Panda: No, I have a confession! It was really me who broke the laptop. I just didn't want to admit it. Grizz: Woah, wait, you mean we broke the laptop? But how? to a flashback of Grizz looking at a page on the laptop reading the text out loud Grizz: "To reach the boss key you- (Sees a fly) slams the laptop where the fly went, in attempt to kill it, and smashes it with his paw several times, but only to lift the laptop to see the fly is still alive to another flashback of Panda dancing to a music video, singing aloud Panda: (Singing) Hey girl with the pretty eyes- (Accidently throws laptop into his ceiling fan, making the laptop shoot across the room, Panda horrified) back to present Grizz: So that's how it happened. angry customers bang on the window again Panda/Grizz: (Scream) Panda: What do we do?! Grizz I got it! Panda, what do these people want more than anything else? Panda: A cupcake? Grizz: Not just any cupcake, what we need is to make them a giant delicious cupcake! Panda: Yeah. of Grizz and Panda making a giant cupcake group of angry customers barge inside the cupcake store Grizz: Everybody stop! I know what it is you want! And... here it is! shows the crowd the giant cupcake Grizz and him made angry crowd gets confused Woman: Are we supposed to eat that? Grizz: Uh, yeah! It's for all of you. Man #1: It looks kinda uncooked. Man #2: And it's ugly. Girl: (Smells the cupcake) It smells like burnt rubber. Woman: Thanks, I guess? crowd leaves the store, disappointed Panda: Well, at least we still get paid. the bears, back inside the manager's office Manager: (On the phone) Yes, uh-huh. All the customers have been given gift cards and apologies. Yes sir. Okay, yes, I'll let them know. Okay. (Hangs up) Grizz: So um. when do we get our money checks? manager gets his hat and exits the office Manager: By the way, you're fired! Grizz: (Sighs) I guess we can't fix our laptop yet. Panda: Man, I don't wanna get another job. Ice Bear: Ice Bear got paid. (Throws his tip hat) Panda/Grizz: (Gasps) Grizz: Woah, check it out! Look at all this money! Ah, I knew we could do it! Panda: Let's go! Whoo-hoo! Grizz: Yeah! and Panda exit the office, leaving Ice Bear by himself Ice Bear: Ice Bear has confession to make. to Ice Bear taking clothes out of the laundry, taking out the laptop with him, not knowing id:Cupcake Job/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:C